The Masterplan
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Natalia decides to spy on Valera’s date with Nick and brings Ryan along for the ride. RaVe.


Title: The Master Plan

Author: Kasandra

Rating: T for violence, implied sexual situations and language.

Pairing: Ryan/Valera

Summary: Natalia decides to spy on Valera's date with Nick and brings Ryan along for the ride.

AN: Dedicated to Carolina, as it was her plot bunny that inspired me. You. Rock.

AN2: I have an extended version of the story's end which is much more _higher_ in rating. I know a couple of RaVe shippers have complained of the lack of such stories, so if you want a copy of it, please drop me a line and I'll e-mail you.

* * *

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Natalia announced loudly as she burst into the trace lab.

Ryan sighed in annoyance. Looking up from his microscope, he turned his attention towards the youngest CSI. "As you can see, I'm busy."

"I know you're busy. I meant later on tonight," Natalia replied, rolling her eyes in response.

He chose not to acknowledge the eye roll as he narrowed own, cautiously gazing at her. "I have a ton of back paperwork that needs to be finished ASAP or the Chief will have my ass. What is it that you want Natalia?"

Natalia looked around to make sure they were both alone. "Nick is taking Valera on a date. Tonight."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but Ryan heard her loudly and clearly. Ryan looked at her in shock. "What in the hell are you talking about? What do you mean she was asked out by Nick? Nick as in_ your_ Nick – the one who used to beat the shit out of you?"

Natalia frowned and crossed her arms over. "He's not _my _Nick anymore. And he won't ever be again."

"Why would Valera go on a date with Nick? She knows who he is and what he's done," Ryan replied, his temper beginning to flare.

"You've got me! She asked me if I was mad at her though…" she trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"And?" Ryan probed further. "God damnit, I can't believe she'd do this! Why didn't you stop her?"

"It was too late when I approached her. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen," Natalia replied. Sighing loudly, she continued. "I told her I wasn't mad at her. I'm upset with the situation. God damnit! With Nick around…there's no telling what is going to happen," Natalia replied. "This is why I'm here; I need your help."

Ryan nodded. "I'm listening."

* * *

Hours later, the two criminalists found themselves parked on Ocean Drive, in front of a restaurant called 'Chantallily'. "I don't see them," Ryan replied. "Are you positive this is the place?"

"This is the place; I swear. This was the place he used to take all his girls." Natalia replied softly. Ryan turned his gaze towards her and he frowned as he watched Natalia run her hands through her hair in frustration. "Damnit, maybe we missed them."

"We've been parked here for three hours. We couldn't have missed them," Ryan replied tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel.

"Let's go over the plan once more," Natalia began. "We'll follow them into the restaurant and as soon as Nick goes to the bathroom, we'll pull her out of there."

"Do you think it's going to be that easy? Valera's going to be pissed," Ryan retorted.

"We're doing her a service. She's going to be grateful that we intervened," Natalia sighed. And sure enough, as if right on cue, a black car pulled up to the front of the restaurant. "That's his car!" Natalia exclaimed.

They watched as Nick, dressed in a dark suit get out of the car. He handed his keys to the valet as he walked to the other side of the car to open the door for Valera.

"Damn," Ryan muttered under his breath as he watched her smooth over her dress. She was dressed to kill in the slim-fitting black strapless dress she was sporting. Her never ending legs were supported by matching black heels.

Natalia looked over at Ryan and she cocked her brow in response. "You've got the hots for Valera!"

"So?" Ryan questioned pointedly. He closed his eyes, a smirk twitching on his face – he couldn't get the image of Valera in the short dress out of his mind. He imagined running his hands up her silky-smooth gams whilst she straddled him.

"Ryan? Ryan!" Natalia exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of him.

Ryan blinked rapidly before composing himself. He jerked his head towards the direction of the restaurant. "Let's go."

* * *

"You need a reservation to get in."

Natalia gave the hostess a look of annoyance. "You don't understand…you have to let us in," she seethed.

"I don't have to let you in anywhere. I'm calling security," the hostess snapped. She moved to remove the phone from its receiver but Ryan stopped her before she could.

"You might want to think twice about that," Ryan replied coolly as he flashed his badge at her. "I'll write this place up for so many violations that you'll be working at the local fast food dive before you even know it."

The hostess widened her eyes in response. "Um… uh… right this way," she stammered, unhooking the roped entrance to let them in.

Natalia let out a chuckle. "Nice moves there Wolfe."

Ryan shrugged. "Preferential treatment… one of the many benefits that come along with a badge."

As if luck would have it, they were seated not too far from where Valera and Nick were sitting. From their viewpoint, Valera was chatting earnestly as she fingered her necklace.

"What do you see?" Natalia questioned, her arm propped against her head on the table.

"She's talking to him. OK, a waiter has just arrived. They're talking to him now – wait a sec, I think he just ordered for her and she doesn't seem pleased." Ryan commented.

"He always did that. It would make me so angry," Natalia commented, taking a sip of water. "Arrogant son-of-a-bitch."

A waiter approached their table and asked to take their orders. "Uh, we need some more time," Ryan replied, in an attempt to stall.

"Actually I'll have a dirty martini," Natalia replied to which the waiter nodded, scribbling her order down.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her, "In that case, I'll have a scotch on the rocks."

'"Of course," the waiter replied before hurrying off to get their drinks.

"What are they doing now?" Natalia questioned as soon as the waiter left.

"Still talking," Ryan replied, his brows furrowed and he lips formed a tight line. "He's reaching across the table... and he's stroking her arm." _'This is what happens when you wait to ask Maxine out, you idiot.'_

Natalia threw her napkin down. "I can't take this. We need to put an end to this."

"We _will_," Ryan replied. "Believe me, we will."

Another half an hour passed before Nick finally left the table. Valera sighed, as she took a sip of her drink. She grimaced as the alcohol went down. He had ordered her a whiskey sour – and though she had her share of drinks whilst in college, she did not enjoy whiskey.

She looked at her cell phone, in hopes that someone would call her. She didn't necessarily care who it was – anyone would suffice. '_I need to get out of here…'_

"Good evening, Maxine," Ryan greeted warmly, as he sat across from the seemingly bored woman.

Valera looked up at the familiar male voice in surprise. "Ry-Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"He's with me," replied Natalia who had joined the table. She stood behind Ryan, placing her hands on the back of the chair.

Maxine was taken aback. "Um, okay. You two are dating again?" She gave Natalia a stern glare, which Ryan did not miss.

"No!" Ryan replied sharply and Natalia sighed in response.

"We're here to rescue you…per se," Natalia continued. "I already warned you about Nick. He's trouble."

"Oh, look who decided to join us!" Nick purred as he approached the table. "Hello Natalia. Need I remind you that you're in violation of the restraining order I placed on you?"

Valera looked up sharply at Nick. "You placed a restraining order against the woman who claims you abused her? You're sick!"

Nick shrugged. "You say abuse, I say love tap." He offered the trio what was supposed to be a charming smile, but it was anything but.

"You are a disgusting, vile, poor excuse of a human being," Valera replied as she now stood.

Nick clenched his jaw. "That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago."

"And that's all she's going to say. We're leaving," Ryan spoke loudly as he stood up. He pushed Natalia to the side and stood in front of Nick.

"Yeah as a matter of fact we are," Maxine affirmed. She grabbed her purse and linked her arm with Ryan's.

Nick gave him a stern look. "She's not going anywhere unless I say something about it." He grabbed Valera's arm, jolting her back to him.

"Get your hands off me!" Valera exclaimed, pushing his hand off her.

Ryan grabbed her hand and turned to Natalia, handing her the keys to his care. "Go outside, I'll take care of this."

"Ryan…" Natalia warned but he paid no heed.

"Go!" Ryan replied more sharply, his temper intensifying. This time the patrons of the restaurant stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the two men who were about to engage in round of fisticuffs.

Nick looked at Ryan up and down. "You don't have the cojones."

"Try me," Ryan spat back.

* * *

"I'm sorry Natalia. You were right," Valera replied, sitting on the hood of Ryan's car.

"Why on Earth would you go out with him?" questioned Natalia, as she turned on the radio, searching for something decent to play.

"I don't know!" Valera threw her arms up in frustration. "I really don't know."

Valera climbed off of the car and pointed. "Look!"

Natalia lowered the car window all the way to fully stick her head out to see what Valera was pointing at. "Oh shit."

The two men were circling each other outside of the restaurant. A crowd had begun to form, and Nick took the first swing at Ryan who ducked. Ryan swung out and connected with Nick's jaw.

The older man stumbled back before shaking the pain off. He tackled Ryan to the ground and they rolled around, swiping at each other.

Valera blinked in shock but before she could say anything to Natalia, she saw the woman rush onto the scene.

Ryan straddled Nick once again and swung hard. "If you ever touch these two women ever again, I'll kill you."

Nick pushed him off and as he stood up, stumbled some more. He touched his nose and blood dripped onto his hand. "You just lost your badge officer."

"It'll be your word, against ours," Natalia called out, crossing her arms over as she approached the scene.

"You stupid bitch! You never learn," Nick spat and raised his hand to smack her. Natalia instinctively flinched, bracing herself for the sharp crack that never came.

Natalia opened her eyes to see Valera holding Nick's arm. "I really wouldn't do that," Valera warned.

Nick shrugged her hand off him, before adjusting his clothes. "I was wrong about you," he told her.

"What? Did you think that I'd put up with your shit? I don't think so!" Valera huffed before walking over to Natalia. "Are you OK?"

Natalia nodded slowly, "I was so scared," she replied, her throat tightening.

Ryan had been standing for quite some time, watching Valera. He smirked at her gall. She was a tough cookie – it was a trait he had always liked about her. From a distance he could hear sirens wailing. "Your ride home is on its way."

* * *

Though his temper usually not only got the best of him, but in trouble as well, this happened to be the first time that Ryan didn't get a stern talking to from Horatio.

Nick was in the back seat of a patrol car and the trio gave their statements to Horatio. Ryan was sporting a black eye, but it was safer to say that Nick took more of a brunt than he did.

"Let me take you home," Horatio told Natalia, who was hugging herself. She nodded, and Horatio walked her to the hummer; both Valera and Ryan didn't miss seeing Horatio's hand slip towards the small of her back, under the pretense of guiding her.

Ryan turned to Valera. "Maxine…"

She smiled. "You never call me Maxine." Valera cracked an icepack the paramedic gave her and placed it on his eye.

Ryan winced. "There are a lot of things I've never done with you. For example, ask you out."

Maxine cocked her head, "You want to ask me out?"

Ryan nodded, wincing some more. He took the ice pack from her, and with his free hand, pulled her towards him. "I've liked you for a while," he flirted.

Valera's cheeks turned slight shade of pink. "I've actually liked you too – but then you had the whole thing with Natalia, and I wasn't sure…"

"Let's not discuss that," Ryan replied. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Ryan walked Valera to her apartment door. Unable to find her keys, she turned her purse upside down and dropped on her knees to rummage through the contents. "Here it is!" she cried out, feeling victorious.

She stuffed her purse once more before unlocking her door. Before she let him in, however, she turned to him, her back towards the door. "Uh, I know you're a tad nutty when it comes to cleanliness. I'm not quite as fanatical about it as you are, so… uh, deal with it. OK? Thanks."

Ryan had to laugh. "Uh, I'll try." Valera pushed the door open and led him in.

Her apartment wasn't overtly messy. A few things could've been straightened out in his opinion; and Ryan tried hard not to pay mind to the bra draped over the arm seat of her couch. Or the plate of dishes stacked in her sink.

"Want a beer?" Valera asked casually, slipping off her heels as she walked over to the kitchen.

Ryan followed her into the kitchen and draped his arm onto the counter. Valera handed him a bottle, before taking one for her. "What a night," she sighed, twisting the cap off. She took a long swig before continuing. "Thanks Ryan."

Ryan raised a hand. "It's no trouble. I just don't want you near him ever again."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Valera replied, approaching him. She placed her hands on his chest, and gazed at him. "Would it be cliché to call you my hero?"

Ryan laughed once more, running his hands down her arms before moving them to wrap around his neck, so he could bring her closer to him once more. "No." He reached up to brush her currently dyed blonde locks from her face. "Maxine…" he breathed huskily.

She wasted no time in seizing the moment and leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him. The kiss was hesitant first, but it grew heated. Tangling her hands through his hair, Valera began to nibble on his lower lip, something she quickly learned her enjoyed. He expressed his thanks by flicking his tongue over the hollow of her neck, and she cocked her head to give him better access.

The beers were long forgotten, as Ryan picked her up, cupping her backside. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he briefly released his lips from her neck. "Have I told you how damn sexy you looked tonight?"

"No…" Valera panted, seeking his lips once more as she grabbed fistfuls of his dress shirt. "But I think it's time for me to properly thank you…_hero._"

Ryan let out a whistle, a few choice thoughts running through his mind. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

Not another word was said as Valera hopped off Ryan and grabbed his hand, leading him towards her bedroom. He made a mental note to send a thank you note to her in the morning for getting him involved.

But he pushed that thought aside as he kissed Valera once more. He, after all, had plans of his own.

**FIN.**


End file.
